Doctor Lecter and the Low-Hip Rising Shorts Dog Walker
by CassieRaven
Summary: It's both love and lust at first sight when Hannibal gets a good look at a hairy scruffy-looking man who's walking a pack of dogs across the street from him in the shopping district of Vienna, VA. Will Hannibal succeed in getting to know and potentially asking this very interesting dog walker out?


**Title: ****Doctor Lecter and the Low-Hip Rising Shorts Dog Walker**

**Author: **CassieRaven (Formerly known as GothicAnn87 and CassandraMalfoy)

**Categories: **M/M, General

**Rated: **M (Mature or R-rated)

**Fandom: **Hannibal (Television Series)

**Relationship: **Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, with some side pairings of Brian/Jimmy, and Alana/Margot

**Characters: **Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter

**Warnings/Tags: **Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Different first time meeting, Hannibal is Hannibal, Will is Will, Hannibal's all in love obsessed gone for Will, Will is still his grumpy self, Will Graham is every man's beloved manly tease, Flirting Will and Hannibal, Hannibal is still the Chesapeake Ripper, Will Graham loves his dogs, Buster loves everyone, Winston loves everyone, Buster and Winston are the best dogs ever, Dog Walker Will Graham, Will Graham is such a tease, Hannibal has no idea what he is in for, Romance, Humor

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I am not in any way affiliated with Hannibal; Hannibal the television (TV) series was created and developed by Bryan Fuller for NBC, was produced by Bryan Fuller and other producers of the television series. The novel of 'Hannibal' like others in its chronicle series ('Silence of the Lambs' and 'Red Dragon') were all written and created by its author and writer Thomas Harris. The characters contained herein are not mine. The only thing I own the rights to or creation is if any of my original characters are in this fan fictional story. No money is being made from this fan fictional story/fan fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only. I own nothing! Thus no need for a lawsuit!

**Summary: **It's both love and lust at first sight when Hannibal gets a good look at a hairy scruffy-looking man who's walking a pack of dogs across the street from him in the shopping district of Vienna, VA. Will Hannibal succeed in getting to know and potentially asking this very interesting dog walker out?

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Greetings to all my fellow Fannibals and Readers. Once again, those pesky plot bunnies held me, hostage, tied me up and demanded that I write another new story. This time, it's going to be a short chapter story. (The number amount of chapters is unknown at this time but probably until perhaps 10 chapters.)

So here is a new story for you all to enjoy reading.

Major thanks as always to my fellow Fannibal, Fan Fiction Artist and Writer/Author Pensee for taking the time and enjoying having Beta-Read this first chapter. Thank you once again, lovely lady!

Enjoy reading everyone.

* * *

**Writing Prompt: **Person One falls for Person Two who is a Dog Walker, Lust, Dogs

**Title: **Doctor Lecter and the Low-Hip Rising Pants Dog Walker

**Chapter One:** The First Sighting

* * *

"Here is your meal, one Italian Stuffed Flank Steak made slightly on the rare side, with a side of a fresh wild salad, baby colorful carrots and our house summer season specialty of some red and green deep-fried tomatoes with some of dill dipping sauce on the side." the waitress placed the meal on to the table before her favorite and regular lunch customer sitting in her family's Italian bistro restaurant's front outdoor patio area.

"It looks and smells heavenly." Hannibal smiled, looking at the dishes before him with an honest and genuine voice of approval of what he saw before him.

"It's one of our favorites customers like you love ordering. Would you like another glass of freshly squeezed mint lemonade Dr. Lecter?" the waitress wearing a pristine waiter's uniform, with a name tag pinned to her white collared uniform asked her favorite regular lunch customer.

"Yes, that sounds lovely. Thank you, Judy, for personally remembering how I like my steak done after the last few visits I have made here. Your family seems to be doing well since opening up your business here in the last couple of months here in Vienna." Hannibal smiled back at the young woman, who was working at her family's restaurant as he recalled, while she was finishing up her following senior year in high school from previous chats he had with the strawberry blond.

"It's no trouble, only the best for one of my favorite and most polite customers Sir. I hope you've been enjoying your time on vacation here in the nearby Wolftrap after escaping Baltimore for the summer." Judy blushed, giggling.

"Yes, it's been quiet and quite pleasant. I'm on hiatus from taking in any more new or seeing my regular patients at my office until I return home in a few weeks after the 4th of July. My dearest friends Alana and Bedelia were both insistent that I take some time off from working and having to deal with so many patients with their problems, especially some repeated patients constantly needing appoints with me," Hannibal sighed, recalling both how the two women had ganged up at him at his last dinner party about 'taking time off', and his least favorite patient Franklin.

"Well, I am certainly glad that they managed to convince you to take time off. Everybody should in the summer season, especially here out in our part of Virginia. Enjoy your meal and the sights Dr. Lecter." Judy smiled, as she left, letting him be as she returned into the restaurant to get him another glass refill of his drink and to attend to other orders and customers.

Hannibal took a moment before eating to let his eyes first feast upon his meal. The tender flank steak was rolled up with garlic, herbs, prosciutto ham, and provolone cheese. The salad mixed of spinach leaves, wild salad lettuce alongside the various shades of red, purple, yellow, and orange baby carrots looked colorful and delicious. It was his favorite meal he enjoyed ordering every time that he ventured into the Ricci family's small Italian-American restaurant whenever he was in this little town shopping district area of the 'downtown' Vienna. If his few weeks vacation away from his home, usually orderly schedule of work, dealing with the FBI and Jack's cases, his meddling favorite women in his life, meant that he could indulge in this beautiful lunch, then so be it.

But just as he was about to dig into his magnificent steak with his knife and fork...something else before his eyes outside there from the dining out patio suddenly had his full attention.

Just across the street from his eyesight was something that was causing his cold cannibal heart to start beating like it was hammering at a set of drums composing its drum solo of a masterpiece.

Across the street was a man...but not just any man who could have been just any local or a pesky tourist. This man was beautiful...no, he was beyond just "beautiful". He looked like the gods themselves had sculpted his perfect face of those perfect eyes, scruffy-looking chin covered in slight facial hair, those beautiful eyes that looked to be blue or green. His dark hair of curls looked messy and soft to touch. The gods had probably also created that man's wonderful sculpted bodywork of Achilles, or Adonis himself hid under the baggy plaid shirt, light hoodie, and plain blue jeans that he was wearing.

Hannibal felt his lips feeling thirsty, not for that second round of lemonade, but for wanting to drink in his complete fill of that man across the street from him.

His eyes glance further on noticing that the breathtaking man appearing to be in his thirties wasn't alone...with him, held in his arms connected to multiple leashes and leash harnesses were a heard of dogs. Not just two or a few, but more than seven he counted all silently in his mind. What in the world would someone do with that many dogs? Why did a man such as that succulent looking boy have that many dogs? He couldn't have owned all of those rabid and wild-looking mutts...could he? Or was he just walking them as a profession?

_'Yes, he must be a professional dog walker, walking the local tourists staying at the nearby hotel or for perhaps his neighbors. No darling magnificent creature such as that would want to own that many mangy little beasts,' _Hannibal thought to himself, trying to find a valid reason why his Adonis would have that many dogs with him walking in the downtown area, herding them like a Shepard would his flock.

"Here's your glass of mint lemonade Doc, I'm so sorry that it took some time. I had to deal with some new customers that had some impatient kids waiting for appetizers and drinks to order." Judy suddenly appeared, apologizing as she placed his second glass of beverage down on to the glass cloth-covered table, breaking his gaze to where the man walking the heard of mutts was.

"That is perfectly alright. No harm did my dear. I was just about to tuck into my meal here. Judy, do you know who that man is over there. The one leading all of those canines across the street?" Hannibal asked the girl while keeping very calm, trying not to sound too eager.

"Him? With all of those dogs? No, I don't think I know him but he's usually walking all of those dogs every day on the dot around this time at eleven. I think maybe Simon or Terra my classmates who work at Starbucks across the street further down a block might know his name. I've seen him maybe go into thereafter tying all those leashes to the bike posts outside." Judy shared with Hannibal as she watched him take the first few bites of his meal quietly.

"How interesting. Thank you for sharing that information with me." Hannibal replied to her with that perfect friendly smile of his.

"No problem Dr. Lecter, enjoy your lunch." Judy smiled back, before leaving him alone to continue with his meal.

"I certainly will. He looks quite interesting. Maybe tomorrow I will have to break from my usual routine of drawing at the house to drive out early down here to make it to Starbucks for a refreshing drink of tea or coffee, to be able to see if that interesting boy with his leashed up flock show up." Hannibal mused to himself.

It seemed like the good doctor had something new and very 'interesting' to put his full attention on while on his vacation.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes:**

There we have it. The first chapter/part finished. I hope everyone enjoyed reading.

The next chapter will be written and posted sometime out either by the end of the week or by the weekend. No promises since I don't want to rush this short chapter story, sorry.

Patience is a virtue as they say.

All reviews/comments, kudos, likes, following this story or favoriting/bookmarking are loved and appreciated. All negative comments, opinions, or flame reviews will be considered just rude and perfectly ignored and deleted. As usual.

Until next time. XO


End file.
